It Was You
by definitivebliss
Summary: Joe Walker/OC. Chrisy accidentally texts a wrong number and, well, you can kinda guess what happened. Started this a while ago and posted it on my Quibblo page and I just decided to post it here too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Another story! I started this a while ago and I've been posting it onto my quibblo account but I decided to post it here since my other story is here too.**

**I have never met any of the Starkids so none of this is true at all.**

**Please review and I'll update this every day or every second day since all of it, except the final (I think) chapter, is written.**

Chrisy

_Joe_

**Anyone else (I'll tell you who it is)**

* * *

**(THURSDAY, 2nd February 2012)**

(3:39pm)  
Me: Give me back my frog!

(3:39pm)  
Joe: _Who's this?_

(3:40pm)  
Wrong number sorry!

(3:40pm)  
_Who was that text supposed to go to?_

(3:41pm)  
My best friend, she stole my frog.

(3:42pm)  
_You have a frog?_

(3:43pm)  
It's not a real frog...

(3:43pm)  
_Well then, what is it then?_

(3:45pm)  
Umm... it's a secret

(3:46pm)  
_A toy?_

(3:46pm)  
...yeah...

(3:48pm)  
_How old are you?_

(3:48pm)  
I can't tell you. How old are you?

(3:49pm)  
_Why not? I'll tell you how old I am when you tell me how old you are._

(3:50pm)  
I can't tell you!

(3:50pm)  
_Please? I just wanna make sure I'm not talking to a kid_

(3:51pm)  
What if I am a kid?

(3:52pm)  
_Are you?!_

(3:52pm)  
Haha no.

(3:53pm)  
_Can you at least tell me if you're a guy or a girl?_

(3:53pm)  
Nope.

(3:54pm)  
_You're no fun._

(3:54pm)  
Good.

* * *

**(MONDAY, 6th February 2012)**

(12:14pm)  
_So, did you get your frog back?_

(12:17pm)  
What? Who is this?

(12:18pm)  
_The wrong number you texted... Who else would it be?_

(12:18pm)  
Oh, haha. True. Umm yeah I did get my frog back, why?

(12:19pm)  
_Just wondering_

(12:19pm)  
Wondering?

(12:20pm)  
_Yes, wondering_

(12:22pm)  
If you were wondering then that means you were thinking about me which means you have no life and no friends

(12:22pm)  
_What? How did you get all of that from wondering?_

(12:23pm)  
I don't know. I have a very good imagination.

(12:24pm)  
_Oh. And I have got friends and a life by the way._

(12:24pm)  
That's good to know, I do too.

(12:25pm)  
_That's good also_

(12:26pm)  
Well good then

(12:26pm)  
_Good._

* * *

**(WEDNESDAY, 8th February 2012)**

(11:10am)  
Girl.

(11:18am)  
_What?_

(11:19am)  
I'm a girl, what about you?

(11:20am)  
_Guy. Now can you tell me how old you are?_

(11:20am)  
Maybe...

(11:21am)  
_So...?_

(11:23am)  
I don't know...

(11:24am)  
_Come on. We've been texting for a while now, I think I should know.  
__Are you at least over 18?_

(11:24am)  
Yep, you?

(11:25am)  
_Yep._

(11:26am)  
Well that's good... We can both vote and...stuff

(11:27am)  
_What are you implying?_

(11:28am)  
What?  
Oh shit! Nothing! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!

(11:29am)  
_Sure, sure_

(11:30am)  
I didn't!

(11:30am)  
_Yep._

(11:31am)  
Don't 'yep' me!

(11:31am)  
_:)_

(11:32am)  
Don't ':)' me! This isn't a time to be smiling!

(11:32am)  
_But I like smiling :)_

(11:33am)  
I do too but this isn't a time to be smiling, I'm supposed to be annoyed at you

(11:33am)  
_Why?_

(11:34am)  
Because... You know why!

(11:34am)  
_No I don't_

(11:35am)  
Don't be difficult

(11:36am)  
_I'm not being difficult_

(11:37am)  
Yes you are! You're being annoying and difficult!

(11:37am)  
_No I'm not_

(11:38am)  
I'm gonna stop talking to you now

(11:39am)  
_Okay, but you'll be back._

(11:39am)  
No.


	2. Chapter 2

**(SUNDAY, 12****th**** February 2012)**

(9:19am)  
What should I eat for breakfast?

(9:20am)  
_I said you'd be back!_

(9:20am)  
Shut up and answer my question.

(9:21am)  
_Okay, okay! What do you usually eat for breakfast?_

(9:22am)  
Vegemite on toast

(9:23am)  
_Isn't vegemite Australian?_

(9:23am)  
Yep.

(9:24am)  
_Are you Australian?_

(9:25am)  
Yeah I am, but I don't live there anymore :(

(9:26am)  
_Where do you live now?_

(9:26am)  
I can't tell you

(9:27am)  
_Why not?_

(9:28am)  
You could come find me and slit my throat then bake me into a pie.

(9:28am)  
_What?_

(9:29am)  
Sweeney Todd! Geez, do you know anything?

(9:30am)  
_Oh. I know everything!... Except that_

(9:30am)  
And my name, age and where I live.

(9:31am)  
_Yes, well, that's because you won't tell me_

(9:33am)  
Do you want me to tell you something?

(9:33am)  
_Yes_

(9:34am)  
Sweeney Todd is my favourite movie and musical.

(9:35am)  
_Well, that's good to know but I thought you were gonna tell me your age or something_

(9:35am)  
Nope

(9:37am)  
_So you like musicals?_

(9:38am)  
I sure do. What about you?

(9:39am)  
_Yeah, I've been in a couple_

(9:39am)  
Anything I would have heard of?

(9:40am)  
_I don't know, it's mainly just stuff from college_

(9:40am)  
Oh okay, sounds cool.

(9:43am)  
_Now can you tell me where you live? Like what state or something? I promise I won't make you into a pie_

(9:45am)  
I don't know... Why do you want to know? You don't even know me

(9:46am)  
_But I kinda feel like I know you. You're a girl that's over 18, is Australian, eats Vegemite and likes musicals, especially Sweeney Todd. All I need to know now is your name and where you live._

(9:48am)  
Stalker

(9:48am)  
_I'm not a stalker! You told me all of those things._

(9:49am)  
But you remembered them...

(9:50am)  
_I have a good memory_

(9:51am)  
Sure you do. I'll tell you my name and where I live when I know more about you.

(9:51am)  
_What do you want to know?_

(9:52am)  
Umm...what's your favourite colour?

(9:53am)  
_Somewhere between violet and magenta. What about you?_

(9:54am)  
That was very specific for a guy... Are you gay?  
Oh and I like purple

(9:54am)  
_No, I'm not gay_

(9:55am)  
Alright, whatever.

(9:56am)  
_I'm not_

(9:57am)  
Okay, but what do you have against gay people?

(9:57am)  
_Nothing, I just don't want you to think that I'm gay_

(9:58am)  
Why? Because you're hoping to get into my pants?

(9:59am)  
_I don't even know you_

(9:59am)  
Okay. I gotta go do some stuff, talk to ya later

(10:00am)  
_Who said I wanna talk to you later?_

(10:01am)  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(10:36pm)  
_~Whispers~ Are you awake?_

(10:38pm)  
~Whispers~ Yeah, what do you want? And why are we whispering?

(10:39pm)  
_Nothing, I'm just bored. We're not whispering?_

(10:40pm)  
Oh, so you have no life

(10:40pm)  
_I never said that_

(10:41pm)  
If you had a life then you wouldn't be bored

(10:41pm)  
_My friends just left my place, so now I'm bored_

(10:42pm)  
Go to sleep then. It is night time where you are?

(10:42pm)  
_I don't wanna go to sleep. And yes it is_

(10:43pm)  
You're like a little kid

(10:43pm)  
_No I'm not!_

(10:44pm)  
Well... Play a video game! Do you like video games?

(10:44pm)  
_I love them! Do you?_

(10:45pm)  
I like them

(10:45pm)  
_Like? You either love them or you hate them_

(10:46am)  
Fine then, I love them

(10:46pm)  
_I thought you were about to say that you hate them! Thank God you didn't_

(10:47pm)  
I play them all the time, but right now I'm sleepy, night x

(10:47pm)  
_I play them all the time too! Goodnight. A kiss hey? Getting serious are we?_

(10:48pm)  
In your dreams, stalker


	3. Chapter 3

**(THURSDAY, 16****th**** February 2012)**

(10:23am)  
_So, what's up wrong number girl?_

(10:25am)  
Don't call me that! Nothing really, what about you stalker?

(10:25am)  
_Don't call me that! Oh, nothing._

(10:26am)  
Don't copy me.

(10:27am)  
_I wasn't coping you._

(10:27am)  
Liar

(10:28am)  
_I never lie... I act!_

(10:28am)  
Do you really?

(10:29am)  
_Do I really what?_

(10:30am)  
Act

(10:30am)  
_Are you asking if I'm an actor?_

(10:31am)  
Yes, are you?

(10:32am)  
_I don't know if I should tell you_

(10:32am)  
Fine then, don't

* * *

**(MONDAY, 20****th**** February 2012)**

(2:03am)  
Hey, you awake?

(2:07am)  
_I am now! Why aren't you sleeping?_

(2:07am)  
I'm out and I'm waiting to be picked up so I'm bored

(2:08am)  
_So you decided to wake me up?_

(2:08am)  
Well, I don't know where you live so you could've been awake now

(2:09am)  
_Where I live, it's 2am_

(2:10am)  
Really? Me too!

(2:11am)  
_Really? We could live near each other_

(2:11am)  
I'm not gonna tell you where I live

(2:12am)  
_Why not?_

(2:12am)  
Because...

(2:13am)  
_Because... Why?_

(2:14am)  
Because I don't know if I can trust you yet

(2:14am)  
_We've been talking to each other for how long now? And you think you can't trust me?_

(2:15am)  
Well, you could be like some 40 year old perv who wants to rape me

(2:15am)  
_I promise you I'm younger than 40, I'm not a perv and I do not want to rape you_

(2:16am)  
Well that's good

(2:17am)  
_How do I know you're not some 40 year old mother who wants to have sex with me?_

(2:18am)  
I'm not a mother and I'm younger than 40

(2:18am)  
_You didn't say you didn't want to have sex with me..._

(2:19am)  
Oh shut up, I don't even know you!

(2:19am)  
_Yeah, but you could..._

(2:20am)  
I thought you were meant to be sleeping! Go to sleep!

(2:21am)  
_You were the one who woke me up!_

(2:21am)  
That was before I knew it was 2am where you lived!

(2:22am)  
_That's cause you wouldn't tell me where you lived and so I didn't tell you where I lived!_

(2:22am)  
Why are we yelling?

(2:23am)  
_We're not?_

(2:23am)  
Yes we are, we're electronic yelling

(2:24am)  
_Electronic yelling?_

(2:25am)  
Shut up, I'm tired. And it kinda does make sense if you think about it

(2:26am)  
_Yeah, I guess_

(_2:27am)  
_See I'm right, I'm always right!

(2:27am)  
_Good to know_

(2:28am)  
Go to sleep!

(2:29am)  
_Okay! But, why are you waiting to get picked up at 2am?_

(2:29am)  
I was out

(2:30am)  
_Yeah, but why were you out?_

(2:30am)  
Stalker

(2:31am)  
_I'm just thinking about your safety. It wouldn't be good if you got kidnapped and raped and murdered would it?_

(2:32am)  
I wasn't thinking that... But thanks for putting that out there for me to think about until I get picked up.

(2:32am)  
_Sorry. How long have you been waiting?_

(2:33am)  
Since just before I texted you

(2:35am)  
_Really? You could've died by now. Actually, you could actually be dead and you're the murderer and you're just trying to make me believe that you're her so I don't think that she's dead. Well, I'm not falling for that one! I'm calling 911!_

(2:36am)  
That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard

(2:36am)  
_Hey, it was worth a shot_

(2:37am)  
You're tired and rambling and taking gibberish, go to sleep!

(2:37am)  
_Fine... But I'm texting you later to make sure you're alive_

(2:38am)  
Fine. Whatever. Goodnight, stalker x

(2:38am)  
_Night, wrong number girl x_

(9:28am)  
_You alive?_

(3:49pm)  
Yes, I'm alive.

(3:50pm)  
_Oh, so now you decide to text back, after I nearly had a heart attack because I thought you were dead!_

(3:51pm)  
Calm down! I was asleep!

(3:51pm)  
_Okay, I'm calm now_

(3:52pm)  
Good. Why do you care so much about me anyway?

(3:52pm)  
_Because_

(3:53pm)  
Because, why?

(3:54pm)  
_Because I feel like I know you now and if you were to go and die who would I text random stuff about to?_

(3:55pm)  
Some of your other friends...? Oh! I forgot, you don't have any!

(3:55pm)  
_Ha ha, very funny. But I do have friends_

(3:56pm)  
Why don't you go bother them instead of bothering me when I've just woken up

(3:57pm)  
_It's 4pm!_

(3:58pm)  
Yeah, but I was out late last night, you know that

(3:58pm)  
_Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone_

(3:59pm)  
Good


	4. Chapter 4

**(WEDNESDAY, 22****nd**** February 2012)**

(1:23pm)  
Can you talk to me again?

(1:25pm)  
_I thought you didn't want me to bother you anymore?_

(1:26pm)  
Yeah, for the rest of that day not forever!

(1:26pm)  
_I knew you'd miss me_

(1:27pm)  
I didn't miss you

(1:28pm)  
_Sure you did. Why else would you want me to start bothering you?_

(1:29pm)  
Okay, I missed you a little bit

(1:29pm)  
_Ha! Told you!_

(1:30pm)  
...shut up

(1:32pm)  
_Watcha up to sweetie?_

(1:33pm)  
Who said you could call me sweetie? I'm not doing anything, you?

(1:34pm)  
_Meee. I'm watching my friends rehearse. How can you be doing nothing? Don't you have a job?_

(1:34pm)  
Rehearse what? I'm sitting on my couch texting you and I'm still looking for a job.

(1:35pm)  
_I'm not telling you. So you are doing something! What do you do?_

(1:36pm)  
I'm not telling you.

(1:37pm)  
_You're so funny_

(1:37pm)  
I know.

(1:39pm)  
_I gotta go rehearse now, talk to ya later_

(1:40pm)  
Byeeeee, have fun.

* * *

(1:53pm)  
MelMelMelMelMelMel

(1:54pm)  
**Mel: What do you want?**

(1:55pm)  
I'm bored!

(1:56pm)  
**Why don't you talk to that stranger guy you always text?**

(1:57pm)  
He's rehearsing and can't talk to me.

(1:57pm)  
**Rehearsing? Rehearsing what? And what about your boyfriend? Talk to him.**

(1:58pm)  
I don't know! He won't tell me! And Darren's busy with Glee  
I'm all alone!

(1:59pm)  
**Have you told Darren about this guy you constantly text?**

(2:00pm)  
Nope. And we don't text constantly, just sometimes.

(2:01pm)  
**Won't he be pissed? And, you do so**

(2:02pm)  
I don't think so, he'll be alright. And, no we don't

(2:03pm)  
**Okay, just be careful. I have to go rehearse now, talk to you later**

(2:03pm)  
I will. Okay, have fun.

* * *

(7:35pm)  
**Darren:** **Hey sweetie, I just got on my break. How are you?**

(7:38pm)  
Hey, I'm doing alright. What about you?

(7:39pm)  
**Yeah, I'm doing alright. How's job hunting going? Found anything in LA?**

(7:40pm)  
Bad, I can't find anything anywhere. Maybe I should just move to LA then while I'm there I can look for a job

(7:41pm)  
**That would be good, but I think you should stay where you are for now. LA is a very expensive city, and if you don't have a job then that could make it worse**

(7:42pm)  
Yeah, true. How's Glee?

(7:43pm)  
**Good, great.**

(7:44pm)  
That's good.

(7:45pm)  
**My break just finished, I'll talk to you later xx**

(7:46pm)  
Okay, bye xx


	5. Chapter 5

**(MONDAY, 27****th**** February 2012)**

(10:33am)  
_I am_

(10:35am)  
You are, what?

(10:35am)  
_An actor_

(10:36am)  
Oh, are we still going on about that? I thought we had passed that. Oh, and I kinda thought you were.

(10:37am)  
_Well, we haven't. No you didn't. What do you do?_

(10:37am)  
Yes I did. Do I have to tell you?

(10:38am)  
_Is it really embarrassing?_

(10:39am)  
No

(10:39am)  
_Then why can't you tell me?_

(10:40am)  
I don't know

(10:41am)  
_You say I don't know a lot_

(10:42am)  
Yeah, I know

(10:42am)  
_You know?_

(10:43am)  
Yes I know

(10:44am)  
_Now can you tell me?_

(10:45am)  
Tell you what?

(10:45am)  
_What you do?!_

(10:46am)  
Design

(10:47am)  
_Design, what?_

(10:48am)  
Costumes

(10:49am)  
_Really? That's so cool!_

(10:50am)  
Mmhmm, it's pretty fun.

(10:51am)  
_What do you design costumes for?_

(10:51am)  
Plays and stuff

(10:52am)  
_Oh, so you're a theatre costume designer? Those are the best kind_

(10:52am)  
I know, that's why I'm doing it.

(10:53am)  
_Well, I gotta get back to rehearsals. Talk to you later_

(10:54am)  
Can you tell me what you're rehearsing for? And what makes you think I wanna talk to you later?

(10:55am)  
_For a show my friends and I are doing. You love talking to me, don't try to deny it ;)_

(10:55am)  
Oh shut up and go rehearse

(6:22pm)  
_You really enjoy telling me to shut up don't you?_

(6:25pm)  
Sometimes...

(6:25pm)  
_Why?_

(6:26pm)  
It's fun I guess

(6:26pm)  
_Fun?_

(6:27pm)  
Yep

(6:28pm)  
_You're weird_

(6:30pm)  
Why am I weird?

(6:30pm)  
_Because you just are. But I'm weird too so it's okay_

(6:31pm)  
Well good then

(6:31pm)  
_Good_

(6:36pm)  
How did your rehearsals go?

(6:37pm)  
_Yep, good._

(6:38pm)  
Is that all you're going to give me...?

(6:38pm)  
_Yep_

(6:39pm)  
Will you stop saying yep!

(6:40pm)  
_Nope  
_(6:43pm)  
_Sorry, I'll stop_

(6:44pm)  
You're really trying to get me to like you, aren't you?

(6:44pm)  
_What? No_

(6:45pm)  
Yes you are! You just said sorry even though you didn't do anything

(6:46pm)  
_I thought you were angry at me..._

(6:46pm)  
Why? Because I didn't reply for a couple of minutes?

(6:47pm)  
_...Yes?_

(6:48pm)  
It's okay, you don't need to try and make me like you

(6:49pm)  
_So, you like me?_

(6:50pm)  
Well, I don't hate you...

(6:50pm)  
_That's good to know_

(6:52pm)  
Can you tell me about the thing you're rehearsing for?

(6:52pm)  
_I already did!_

(6:53pm)  
No you didn't! Please tell me more!

(6:53pm)  
_No_

(6:54pm)  
What do you mean, no? Why can't you tell me?

(6:55pm)  
_You won't tell me your age or where you live, so I'm not telling you anything more about the play!_

(6:55pm)  
Okay.  
(6:57pm)  
Are you playing a big role?

(6:58pm)  
_I thought I told you I wasn't telling you anything more about it._

(6:58pm)  
:(

(6:59pm)  
_Don't do that._

(6:59pm)  
:'(

(7:00pm)  
_Don't cry._

(7:01pm)  
I'm not

(7:01pm)  
_I knew that._

(7:02pm)  
No you didn't


	6. Chapter 6

~Really long chapter, I just didn't want to split it up because it's all in the same day.~

* * *

**(THURSDAY, 1****st**** March 2012)**

(8:29am)  
Pinch and punch!

(8:30am)  
_Not you too!_

(8:31am)  
Hahah are your non-existent friends beating you up?

(8:32am)  
_The girls, I'm beating up the guys_

(8:32am)  
I see. Do you get beaten up by girls often?

(8:33am)  
_No. I just can't beat them up and they know it so they pinch and punch me_

(8:33am)  
Aww poor baby

(8:34am)  
_I know_

(8:34am)  
Sarcasm

(8:35am)  
_I knew that…_

(8:36am)  
Sure you did. What are you doing today? Anything interesting?

(8:37am)  
_Rehearsal, I think. And we have to plan my friend's birthday surprise. What about you?_

(8:38am)  
Nothing interesting. Just hanging around home, probably skyping family and friends and stuff. When is your friend's birthday?

(8:38am)  
_March 8__th_

(8:39am)  
That's my uncle's birthday! Girl or guy?

(8:40am)  
_Girl. She's one of the ones beating me up_

(8:41am)  
Oh, I see. Wish her happy birthday for me!

(8:42am)  
_She doesn't know who you are. And plus, who would I say is saying happy birthday? I don't know your name  
__Unless you wanna tell me your name…?_

(8:43am)  
You don't talk to your friends about me?! I feel offended. And nice try, I'm not telling you my name.

(8:44am)  
_Some of them. Damn! Have you told any of your friends about me?_

(8:44am)  
Some of them

(8:45am)  
_What are their names?_

(8:46am)  
Not telling ;) What are your friend's names?

(8:47am)  
_Not telling ;)_

(8:50am)  
Ibujfiuraebcjkcdnsj

(8:50am)  
_Very intelligent_

(8:51am)  
Yep. I really hate winter. And autumn.

(8:51am)  
_Autumn?_

(8:52am)  
Fall. I really hate cold weather. And I really hate autumn because it's bringing the bad news that winter's coming, ya know?

(8:53am)  
_Yeah. I like summer_

(8:54am)  
Yes, summer is good. And so is spring because it's bringing the good news that summers coming. And my birthday's in spring. When's yours?

(8:54am)  
_Winter, unfortunately. Winter's not that bad if you have someone to snuggle with_

(8:55am)  
True. But when you don't have someone to snuggle with its shit

(8:55am)  
_I always have someone to snuggle with, my friends like to snuggle_

(8:56am)  
Lucky. My snuggly friend is in Australia :(

(8:57am)  
_I would be your snuggly friend if I knew who you were_

(8:58am)  
Well, you don't so you can't be :(  
Life is shit

* * *

**(SUNDAY, 4****th**** March 2012)**

(10:57am)  
Hey, Mr Actor. How's it going?

(10:58am)  
_Just fine, Miss Costume Designer. What about you?_

(10:58am)  
When did I say I was a Miss? And I'm great!

(10:59am)  
_You're not a Miss? Are you married? Are you cheating on your husband with me?_

(11:00am)  
Yes, no and no.

(11:02am)  
_So... you're a Miss?_

(11:02am)  
Yes.

(11:03am)  
_Then why did you make it seem like you weren't?_

(11:04am)  
For fun

(11:04am)  
_For fun? I nearly had a heart attack!_

(11:05am)  
Sorry

(11:05am)  
_Acting_

(11:06am)  
I was acting too.

(11:06am)  
_Bitch_

(11:07am)  
:O  
I'm just gonna go find an empty choir room to cry in... :'(

(11:07am)  
_Where'd you hear that?_

(11:08am)  
Hear what?

(11:08am)  
_The choir room thing. Or did you just make that up?_

(11:10am)  
No, it's from a play.

(11:10am)  
_What's it called?_

(11:11am)  
I don't wanna say

(11:11am)  
_Why not?_

(11:12am)  
Because you'll think I'm weird

(11:12am)  
_Trust me, I won't._

(11:14am)  
I'm not telling you and I don't wanna talk about this anymore because once I tell you, you'll start judging me and never stop!

(11:14am)  
_Okay, I'll drop it... For now._

* * *

(11:15am)  
_Joey! She knows_

(11:16am)  
**Joey: Who knows what?**

(11:16am)  
_That girl I've been texting, she knows about Starkid. Well she knows about Me and My Dick at least._

(11:17am)  
**Really? That's so cool! What're the odds?**

(11:17am)  
_You don't understand! What if we keep talking, then we decide to meet up and she realises that I'm me!_

(11:18am)  
**Okay, okay. That may be a problem. How did you find out that she knew about MAMD anyway?**

(11:18am)  
_She referenced it_

(11:19am)  
**What'd she say?**

(11:20am)  
_I'll just go find an empty choir room to cry in_

(11:21am)  
**Wait, why was she crying? Did you make her cry?**

(11:21am  
_No. She was just pretending. But what am I going to do?!_

(11:22am)  
**I don't know... Maybe try and find out more about her so you can meet her sooner rather than later**

(11:22am)  
_Yeah... Maybe I could do that._

* * *

(3:28pm)  
What did you mean 'for now'?

(3:29pm)  
_It meant I was going to come back in a couple of days and bombard you with texts about this play you mentioned_

(3:30pm)  
I'm not telling you anything about it

(3:30pm)  
_Why not?_

(3:31pm)  
I already told you why! Now, stop.

(3:31pm)  
_Okay... How's your day been?_

(3:32pm)  
Well, I had a good lunch with the boyfie, just before he had to fly back home - so good, I guess. What about you?

(3:32pm)  
_Boyfie? Yeah, good too._

(3:33pm)  
Boyfie as in boyfriend.

(3:33pm)  
_You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! And he lives far away?_

(3:35pm)  
Yeah, so. I haven't told you lots of things. Not that far away, we're still in the same country

(3:35pm)  
_But that's something you should tell me_

(3:36pm)  
Why?

(3:36pm)  
_So I don't accidentally make you cheat on him_

(3:37pm)  
Sorry... I didn't realise we were going to have phone sex anytime soon

(3:37pm)  
_We aren't! It's just, some guys don't like it when their girlfriend texts a guy all the time. Especially if they live somewhere else in the country!_

(3:39pm)  
Yeah, but I don't even know who you are... And, we trust each other.

(3:39pm)  
_Okay, whatever_

* * *

(5:45pm)  
Hey babe, you home?

(5:45pm)  
**Darren: Yeah, I am**

(5:46pm)  
How was the flight?

(5:46pm)  
**Yeah, good. What's up?**

(5:47pm)  
I need to ask you something. If I was texting this guy that I didn't know, would you get angry with me?

(5:48pm)  
**Depends. How long have you been talking to him?**

(5:49pm)  
About a month, I think

(5:49pm)  
**A month! Why didn't you tell me?**

(5:50pm)  
I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I don't even know him

(5:50pm)  
**How did you start texting him?**

(5:51pm)  
I texted the wrong number and then we just kept on talking

(5:51pm)  
**Do you talk to him more than you talk to me?**

(5:52pm)  
Yeah... but you're always so busy!

(5:52pm)  
**I'm busy but I'll still talk to you!**

(5:53pm)  
I don't even know who he is; we just talk about random stuff

(5:53pm)  
**You can talk to me about random stuff!**

(5:54pm)  
But I don't wanna bother you

(5:54pm)  
**You're my girlfriend, I don't care if you bother me**

(5:55pm)  
Okay, fine. I'll bother you with stuff, but you won't like it

(5:55pm)  
**What if you two meet?**

(5:56pm)  
We won't

(5:56pm)  
**I know you Chrisy, you'll want to meet him eventually**

(5:57pm)  
Yeah, not anytime soon. And if we do, I wouldn't go meet him by myself

(5:57pm)  
**I still don't see why you need to talk to him!**

(5:58pm)  
Who else am I suppose to talk to?

(5:58pm)  
**Someone you know! A girl, maybe?**

(5:59pm)  
So I'm not allowed to talk to guys?

(5:59pm)  
**Not while I'm not around**

(6:00pm)  
You don't control me, I can do whatever I want!

(6:01pm)  
**Fine then, whatever**

* * *

(6:03pm)  
Okay, so I talked to my boyfriend...

(6:03pm)  
_Is he angry, or jealous?_

(6:04pm)  
More so angry, I think

(6:04pm)  
_See, I told you he wouldn't be happy!_

(6:05pm)  
Thanks for making me feel shittier

(6:05pm)  
_I'm sorry. Did you guys get into a fight, or something?_

(6:06pm)  
Fightish

(6:07pm)  
_Do you wanna talk about it?_

(6:08pm)  
I don't know...

(6:08pm)  
_Well, if you do; I'm right here_

(6:09pm)  
Thanks :)

(6:09pm)  
_:)_

* * *

(6:14pm)  
**Darren: Dude, I just found out that my girlfriends been texting this guy for about a month**

(6:14pm)  
_Really? How long have you two been together?_

(6:15pm)  
**About 4 months**

(6:16pm)  
_So, how did she start talking to him?_

(6:17pm)  
**Wrong number and then they started texting  
****She should have told me before**

(6:17pm)  
_Yeah, true. Is it like sexting or anything?_

(6:18pm)  
**I don't think so, but she texts him more that she texts me!**

(6:19pm)  
_Does she see him more than she sees you?_

(6:19pm)  
**She's never met him**

(6:21pm)  
_Then what're you worrying about then? It's not like she's gonna run away with him or anything_

(6:21pm)  
**She might**

(6:22pm)  
_Have I met her?_

(6:22pm)  
**No**

(6:23pm)  
_Does she live with you?_

(6:24pm)  
**Nah, she lives in Chicago**

(6:24pm)  
_Really? Maybe I could go talk to her and see if I can get any dirt_

(6:25pm)  
**No, you're not going to see her**

(6:25pm)  
_Don't you trust me?_

(6:26pm)  
**I do**

(6:26pm)  
_So... you don't trust her_

(6:27pm)  
**I do, I just... I don't know**


	7. Chapter 7

~thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed!~

* * *

**(MONDAY, 5****th**** March 2012)**

(3:46pm)  
**Mel: OMG! Guess what?!**

(3:47pm)  
What do you want, Melissa?

(3:47pm)  
**Woah, you angry at me?**

(3:48pm)  
Nah. But seriously, what do you want?

(3:48pm)  
**I'm gonna be working with Starkid!**

(3:49pm)  
Really?!

(3:50pm)  
**Yep. I was talking to Darren and he was talking to them and he said they needed an extra person for one of their shows and they let me audition and I got the part!**

(3:50pm)  
That's so amazing! Congratulations! But, you're in New York?

(3:52pm)  
**Thanks. Yeah, that's what I needed to talk to you about. Would I be able to stay with you for a little while? Until I get my own place**

(3:52pm)  
Yeah, of course! So, am I gonna meet them? Ya know, since Darren has never let me meet them.

(3:53pm)  
**Nope**

(3:53pm)  
:O bitch

(3:54pm)  
**I was joking! Of course you can come meet them sometime!**

(3:54pm)  
Yay!

* * *

**(MONDAY, 12****th**** March 2012)**

(1:17pm)  
Hey, we haven't talked in a while... why?

(1:18pm)  
_I thought you didn't wanna talk to me since you hadn't and I thought your boyfriend would've gotten pissed_

(1:18pm)  
No, I wanna talk to you. And my boyfriend's fine, we talked it out.

(1:19pm)  
_Oh, okay good. I wanna talk to you too. Watcha up to, missy?_

(1:19pm)  
Missy? Trying out new nicknames, are we? I'm not doing anything worth telling you about, what about you?

(1:20pm)  
_Yep. You can tell me even if it's boring. I'm in a company meeting_

(1:21pm)  
Okay, ... I can't think of any nicknames for you. I'm sitting at a cafe, eating nothing. You're in a company meeting!? Stop texting me right now! You need to concentrate when you're at work!

(1:21pm)  
_Why aren't you eating anything? I will not stop texting you, EVER! Its okay, it's not that important_

* * *

(1:21pm)  
**Lauren: Who ya texting, Wox?**

(1:22pm)  
_No one. Why are you texting me? You're just on the other side of the room_

(1:22pm)  
**Yeah, but I'm too lazy to get up and ask you. Is it that girl you're always texting?**

(1:23pm)  
_If you wanna talk to me, just get up and talk to me. I'm not texting you anymore!_

* * *

(1:22pm)  
I just finished eating. Last time I checked, company meetings were very important

(1:36pm)  
_Not where I work_

(1:36pm)  
Why'd you take ages to reply? Did you get in trouble for texting when you were supposed to be listening? Where do you work?

(1:37pm)  
_Doesn't matter. I didn't get in trouble. Not telling_

(1:37pm)  
Fine then. Well, I'm off to go shopping with friends... bye!

(1:38pm)  
_Bye! Don't spend too much money!_

(1:38pm)  
I won't! ;)

* * *

**(WEDNESDAY, 14****th**** March 2012)**

(12:06pm)  
_You know what's stressful?_

(12:07pm)  
Random. No, I do not know what's stressful. Please enlighten me.

(12:07pm)  
_Video games_

(12:08pm)  
Care to elaborate?

(12:08pm)  
_Well, multiplayer video games_

(12:09pm)  
Yeah, they are. Are you only just realising this now?

(12:09pm)  
_No, I've known for a while. But, I was just playing some video games with friends and it's so stressful! Especially when you're playing with the girls because some of them are so hopeless!_

(12:10pm)  
Hey! I'm a girl and I'm not hopeless at video games.

(12:10pm)  
_I said some of them are hopeless, not all_

(12:11pm)  
Okay. What game were you playing?

(12:11pm)  
_New Super Mario Wii_

(12:13pm)  
Oh yeah, that's probably the most stressful game ever! Because you both need to stay alive, well you don't but it's good if you both are. Then, when you go out far ahead, you have to wait for them otherwise they might die!

(12:14pm)  
_I know! And all you wanna do is go really fast through the levels but then you have the other players slowing you down!_

(12:14pm)  
Yes!

(12:15pm)  
_I think this might be the best chat we've ever had_

(12:15pm)  
I think so.

* * *

**(FRIDAY, 16****th**** March 2012)**

(11:37pm)  
Hey, you sleeping?

(11:38pm)  
_Nah not yet_

(11:38pm)  
Good, I was kinda hoping you were awake.

(11:39pm)  
_Why aren't you sleeping?_

(11:40pm)  
Can't sleep, what about you?

(11:40pm)  
_Yeah, same._

(11:42pm)  
I'm kinda glad that we're in the same time zone; it would be pretty bad if you lived on the other side of the country in a different time zone

(11:42pm)  
_Yeah, it would. What did you get up to today?_

(11:43pm)  
Nothing much really. One of my friends came to stay with me for a little while until she gets her own place so we were unpacking and stuff, what about you?

(11:43pm)  
_Opening night for the play I'm in. Where did your friend live before?_

(11:44pm)  
Really? You should have told me! Then I could have given you some flowers or something! Or at least wished you luck! New York, but she's Aussie too. We've been friends since high school.

(11:45pm)  
_You can wish me luck for tomorrow night's performance. Was high school a long time ago for you?_

(11:45pm)  
Okay, I will. But, you gotta tell me what time it starts so I can text you before. I'm not telling ;) Was it a long time ago for you?

(11:46pm)  
_7pm. I'm not telling ;)_

(11:46pm)  
Don't copy me!

(11:47pm)  
_Fiiiiiine. But, did you finish high school like 10 years ago or under 5 years ago?_

(11:47pm)  
Umm… Between 5 and 10

(11:48pm)  
_Me too_

(11:48pm)  
That's good. At least we know we're close to each other's ages!

(11:49pm)  
_Yep. But, it'd be even better if I knew your exact age_

(11:49pm)  
Do you really wanna know? ...

(11:50pm)  
_Yes_

(11:50pm)  
... Do ya really wanna know?

(11:51pm)  
_Yes, I do_

(11:52pm)  
Sorry, I just had to get that Sweeney Todd reference in there. I'm ... 25

(11:52pm)  
_I'm 25 too!_

(11:53pm)  
Yay!

(11:53pm)  
_Now, are you gonna tell me your name?_

(11:54pm)  
I think telling you my age is enough for one night.

(11:54pm)  
_Really? Please?  
__Pretty, pretty please?  
_(11:55pm)  
_Please, please, please  
__Please  
_(11:56pm)  
_Please  
__I'll tell you my name  
_(11:57pm)  
_Please  
__Please  
_(11:58pm)  
_I'm sorry, I'll stop  
_(11:59pm)  
_Damn it wrong number girl, don't ignore me! I'll have your scalp!  
_(12:00am)  
_Did you fall asleep?_

(12:03am)  
Woah, you're desperate. I just went to the bathroom and then to get something to eat.

(12:03am)  
_Okay, good_

(12:04am)  
Mmhmm

(12:05am)  
_So... you're not telling me?_

(12:05am)  
Nope.

(12:06am)  
_So... what's your friends name?_

(12:06am)  
I'm not telling you

(12:07am)  
_Why not?_

(12:07am)  
Because.  
And don't you dare say 'because why'

(12:08am)  
_Fine_

(12:08am)  
I should leave you alone so you can go to sleep

(12:09am)  
_Why?_

(12:09am)  
You have to perform in a play tomorrow!

(12:10am)  
_Oh, yeah. But, I like talking to you!_

(12:10am)  
Nice try, I'm not telling you my name

(12:11am)  
_Damn! But, in all seriousness it is nice to have someone to text that I don't see all day every day_

(12:11am)  
Yeah, it is. Well, if you're not going to sleep, I am! Night

(12:12am)  
_Goodnight x_

(12:12am)  
x


	8. Chapter 8

~Another chapter today! Woo!~

* * *

**(SATURDAY, 17****th**** March 2012)**

(6:23pm)  
Good luck for your show tonight! xox

(6:24pm)  
_Thanks :) xo_

* * *

(6:25pm)  
**Lauren: What'd she say this time that's got you all smiley?**

(6:25pm)  
_I'm sorry, who's this?_

* * *

(6:25pm)  
Text me when you're done with everything, okay?

(6:26pm)  
_Yep, I will_

* * *

(6:26pm)  
**I've heard she knows about us. When are you gonna tell her who you are?**

(6:27pm)  
_Seriously Lo, where are you? She does, I don't know if I'm gonna tell her yet. It might ruin everything_

(6:27pm)  
**In hiding. It might ruin everything if you don't tell her then you meet her**

(6:28pm)  
_Who said we were ever gonna meet each other?_

(6:28pm)  
**You're not gonna meet her? After you've been talking to her for ages? Come on.**

(6:29pm)  
_Where are you? We need to be on stage in 30 mins_

(6:29pm)  
**I know. This isn't over**

* * *

(11:46pm)  
_Done. With. Everything. So. Exhausted._

(11:46pm)  
Really? Well, how was the show?

(11:47pm)  
_It was good. Really good. Best show yet, I reckon_

(11:47pm)  
Well that's good. What are you doing now?

(11:48pm)  
_Eating dinner. Well, really late dinner_

(11:48pm)  
It's funny, you're having dinner at almost 12 and I had dinner at about 5:30

(11:49pm)  
_5:30?! That's so early! How can you eat that early?!_

(11:49pm)  
I know, but my family always eats dinner early. I'm hungry at 5:30

(11:50pm)  
_Oh, okay. You're family's weird_

(11:50pm)  
No we're not! Lots of Europeans have dinner early

(11:51pm)  
_I thought you were Australian?_

(11:51pm)  
I am. My mum's family is Croatian.  
Just some fun trivia about me

(11:52pm)  
_Croatian, hey? That's interesting_

(11:52pm)  
Yep. I should go to sleep and leave you alone so you can go to sleep. Night x

(11:53pm)  
_Night x_

* * *

**(MONDAY, 19****th**** March 2012)**

(2:22pm)  
_Hey costume designer mystery wrong number girl_

(2:24pm)  
What

(2:24pm)  
_Bad time?_

(2:25pm)  
Yep

(2:25pm)  
_Wanna talk about it?_

(2:26pm)  
Not right now

* * *

(9:45pm)  
That was very creative, by the way

(9:46pm)  
_What was?_

(9:47pm)  
That 'costume designer mystery wrong number girl' thing

(9:47pm)  
_Oh, hahah. Thank you_

(9:48pm)  
You're welcome

(9:49pm)  
_Are you all better now?_

(9:49pm)  
If by 'all better now' you mean, am I in a good mood now? Yeah I am.

(9:50pm)  
_What was wrong?  
__If you don't wanna tell me, that's okay_

(9:51pm)  
Me and my boyfriend broke up.  
But I'm alright now.

(9:52pm)  
_Well that's good  
__That you're alright now, I mean_

(9:53pm)  
I knew what you meant hahah

(9:54pm)  
_Why'd you break up?  
__I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking so many personal questions_

(9:56pm)  
No, it's okay. Well, he lives in LA and I live in Chicago and it was just too hard because he's so busy all the time and we didn't really see each other that much, and then when I did go see him he was cheating on me.  
Oh, shit.

(9:56pm)  
_You live in Chicago?! I live in Chicago!  
__But, I'm really sorry about you and your boyfriend though. He cheated on you? That's horrible_

(9:57pm)  
Yes, I live in Chicago. That's so cool! Hahah, it's okay.  
We could have accidentally met!

(9:57pm)  
_Oh, no. If you met me, I think you'd remember_

(9:58pm)  
Up yourself much

(9:58pm)  
_No, I'm serious_

(9:59pm)  
Why, are you some really famous actor or something?

(9:59pm)  
_No_

* * *

**(TUESDAY, 20****th**** March 2012)**

(2:44pm)  
Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?

(2:45pm)  
_Yes, all the time. But I usually get watched by my friends, when I'm texting you_

(2:45pm)  
That's weird. I'm sitting in the park and I feel like someone's watching me, but I don't wanna look around being all paranoid or anything because that would be weird.

(2:46pm)  
_Maybe someone is actually watching you_

(2:46pm)  
Maybe... I really hope not

(2:47pm)  
_Yeah, what park are you at?_

(2:47pm)  
Stalker

(2:48pm)  
_I guess that was kinda stalkerish. Is it a big park? Or a small one?_

(2:48pm)  
Yeah, it was. Umm... middle sized, I guess. I just realised that there is this little kid staring at me.

(2:49pm)  
_Maybe that's why you were feeling watched_

(2:49pm)  
Nah, I feel as though someone is behind me and looking over my shoulder watching me text

(2:50pm)  
I just looked, no one was there.

(2:50pm)  
_They probably saw your text and ran away_

(2:51pm)  
Probably, it wouldn't surprise me

* * *

**(SUNDAY, 25****th**** March 2012)**

(11:23pm)  
_No more shows!_

(11:24pm)  
Yay? Is that good?

(11:24pm)  
_In a way, yes. I'm not exhausted at the end of every night. But also no because I liked performing the shows_

(11:25pm)  
Yeah. And you get to talk to me more since you're not busy yay!

(11:25pm)  
_Yep!_

(11:26pm)  
I was joking...

(11:26pm)  
_I was too..._

(11:27pm)  
Sure you were


	9. Chapter 9

**(MONDAY, 26****th**** March 2012)**

(3:56pm)  
_So... because you're Australian I'm assuming you finished school there so, you were 17 when you finished. And you could start drinking when you were 18?_

(3:57pm)  
Where did you find all this information?

(3:57pm)  
_Internet_

(3:58pm)  
Touché. But yes, I did finish school in Australia when I was 17 and I did start drinking when I was 18

(3:58pm)  
_Lucky bitch_

(3:59pm)  
:)

(4:00pm)  
_So... did you go to college?_

(4:00pm)  
I say uni, but yes I did. You?

(4:01pm)  
_Yep. So, did you move here when you were 17?_

(4:02pm)  
Why all the questions all of a sudden?

(4:02pm)  
_I'm just curious_

(4:03pm)  
Okay, I'll tell you the whole story. I went to school, waited until I was 20 before coming here and going to uni, finished uni a year ago and now I'm not working.

(4:04pm)  
_Oh, okay. Why aren't you working?_

(4:04pm)  
Can't find a job.

(4:05pm)  
_So, you went to all the trouble of coming to the US to study to be a costume designer and now you can't find a job?_

(4:05pm)  
Shut up -_-

* * *

**(TUESDAY, 27****th**** March 2012)**

(8:01pm)  
I really like candles but sometimes I think I should just say away from them.

(8:02pm)  
_Why? What'd you do?_

(8:02pm)  
Nearly set my house on fire then spilt hot candle wax on my leg. Good day for me!

(8:03pm)  
_Really? Why were you lighting candles, anyway?_

(8:03pm)  
I was meditating.

(8:04pm)  
_Why were you meditating?_

(8:04pm)  
Because I'm stressed.

(8:05pm)  
_You're stressed? You don't even have a job!_

(8:05pm)  
Oh shush, my life is still pretty stressful

(8:06pm)  
_Why were you stressed? Did you play New Super Mario multiplayer?_

(8:06pm)  
Hahah no. I just talked to my mum

(8:07pm)  
_Your mom stresses you out?_

(8:07pm)  
Mum. And, yes

(8:08pm)  
_Mum, whatever. I say mom. Why does she stress you out?_

(8:09pm)  
Whatever. Lots of reasons. If I talk about them then I'll get stressed again and then I'll have to meditate and light candles and then I might almost burn my house down again and I might spill hot wax on me again.  
See what my mum does to me!

(8:10pm)  
_I love my mom_

(8:11pm)  
Mummy's boy.

(8:11pm)  
_I am not!_

(8:12pm)  
Mmhmm

* * *

**(THURSDAY, 29****th**** March 2012)**

(9:23pm)  
Uggggghhhh!

(9:24pm)  
_That was intelligent_

(9:24pm)  
Oh shut up.  
Just got off the phone with my Nanna and it's just Connor this and Connor that uggggghhhh

(9:25pm)  
_Who's Connor?_

(9:25pm)  
My cousin who is 9 months older than me

(9:26pm)  
_Oh, do you not like him?_

(9:27pm)  
He's alright but I hardly ever see him or talk to him and whenever I talk to my Nanna and she always ends up talking about him.

(9:27pm)  
_That's gotta suck_

(9:28pm)  
Yep. It's like when I told her I was moving to America to be a costume designer, I thought she would be interested in it since she sews stuff but nooooo, it was all 'Connor's going to America soon to do this and this and this then he's going here to do this and this then he's gonna do this and this and this and he's gonna be a famous athlete and blah blah blah, Connor is sooooo amazing!'  
I'm sorry I'm complaining about stuff to you

(9:29pm)  
_That's gotta really suck, was it always like that? It's okay_

(9:29pm)  
Yep. All my life has been like that. Thanks, you're really too nice to me :)

(9:30pm)  
_You're welcome :)_

* * *

**(SUNDAY, 2****nd**** April 2012)**

(10:26am)  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess what?!

(10:27am)  
_Who are you?_

(10:27am)  
Damn it stalker, don't play around with me. April fool's day was yesterday. Now, guess what?!

(10:28am)  
_Why are you calling Joe, stalker?_

(10:28am)  
Who's Joe?

(10:29am)  
_The person who's phone this is?_

(10:29am)  
So, I'm guessing you're not the person I've been texting for months?

(10:30am)  
_Nah, I'm his sister_

(10:30am)  
Why are you going through his phone and texting his friends from it?

(10:31am)  
_Because it's fun_

(10:31am)  
Okay...

* * *

**(MONDAY, 3****rd**** April 2012)**

(8:23am)  
Joe?

(8:24am)  
_How do you know my name?  
_(8:25am)  
_Oh shit, my sister_

(8:25am)  
Yep. Is she older or younger than you?

(8:26am)  
_Younger. I'm sorry, she takes my phone sometimes and if I get text she replies to them_

(8:26am)  
It's okay, it's good that I know your name though

(8:27am)  
_Yeah... What's yours?_

(8:27am)  
Ummm

(8:28am)  
_Your name is Ummm?_

(8:28am)  
No...

(8:29am)  
_Well, what is it then?_

(8:29am)  
...Chrisy...

(8:30am)  
_That's a nice name_

(8:30am)  
It's really Christine but I like being called Chrisy better

(8:31am)  
_Christine is nice too_

(8:31am)

Your sister made me forget the thing I was gonna tell you yesterday

(8:32am)  
_Stupid sister!  
__I'm joking, I love my sister  
__Except when she takes my phone and texts people_


	10. Chapter 10

**(THURSDAY, 6****th**** April 2012)**

(8:24pm)  
Don't you hate it when you have a song stuck in your head all day and it's all that you can think about?

(8:25pm)  
_Yeah, but only songs I like get stuck in my head so it doesn't really bother me_

(8:25pm)  
You're weird. I get all types of songs stuck in my head

(8:26pm)  
_What song do you have stuck in your head now?_

(8:26pm)  
Everytime we touch

(8:27pm)  
_Cascada?_

(8:27pm)  
Yep

(8:28pm)  
_I love that song, probs one of my favourites_

(8:28pm)  
Really? Why?

(8:29pm)  
_I don't know, I just do_

(8:29pm)  
Okay.

(8:30pm)  
I think you're probably one of the weirdest guys I've ever talked to, and also the nicest

(8:30pm)  
_Nicest, hey? But, what about your ex? Wouldn't he'd have been nice?_

(8:31pm)  
Yep. And yeah, I guess. But I think you're nicer :)

(8:31pm)  
_Thanks, you're nice too_

(8:32pm)  
I'm nice now; just wait till you meet me

(8:32pm)  
_So, we are gonna meet each other! When?_

(8:33pm)  
Not anytime soon, bub. Calm down.

(8:33pm)  
_Bub? And why not?_

(8:34pm)  
I don't know...

* * *

**(SUNDAY, 9****th**** April 2012)**

(11:59am)  
Hey sweetie honey booboo cutie mc hottie-kins. Sorry, that was uncalled for. Anyway, this is the shirt I told you about! You liek? ~photo of myself posing in front of the mirror showing off a new shirt I bought~  
Oh shit oh shit fuck fuck fuck shit fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck  
(12:00pm)  
That obviously wasn't supposed to go to you

(12:00pm)  
_Hahahah, it's okay.  
_(12:01pm)  
_You're hot, by the way  
__And yes, I do 'liek'_

(12:01pm)  
Fuckfuckfuck  
:P

(12:02pm)  
_What's so bad about me seeing that photo? You look good_

(12:02pm)  
Now you know what I look like!  
And thanks hahah

(12:03pm)  
_Who was that text supposed to go to?_

(12:03pm)  
My friend Mel ahahah  
I suppose I have to send it to her now

(12:04pm)  
_Was she the one you were supposed to be texting the first time you texted me?_

(12:04pm)  
Yes! How funny's that?

(12:05pm)  
_Very funny_

(12:05pm)  
Now that you know what I look like, can you show me what you look like?

(12:06pm)  
_Nope_

(12:06pm)  
Please? Why not?

(12:07pm)  
_Because_

(12:07pm)  
Because, why?

(12:08pm)  
_Because we'll just have to meet and then you'll see me_

(12:08pm)  
-_-

* * *

**(SUNDAY, 16****th**** April 2012)**

(9:53pm)  
_Can I ask you something?_

(9:53pm)  
Of course!

(9:54pm)  
_Do you think we're ever gonna meet each other?_

(9:54pm)  
Maybe. Why? Do you desperately wanna meet me?

(9:55pm)  
_I don't know, I was just wondering_

(9:55pm)  
You wonder about things a lot, don't you?

(9:56pm)  
_Sometimes, when I'm bored_

(9:56pm)  
Yeah

(9:57pm)  
_I really like talking to you, you know_

(9:57pm)  
I like talking to you too

(9:58pm)  
_Do you wanna meet me?_

(9:58pm)  
It'd be nice to put a face to the name, ya know?

(9:59pm)  
_Yeah, that'd be good_

* * *

**(MONDAY, 23****rd**** April 2012)**

(2:23pm)  
_Is there a particular reason you haven't been talking to me lately?_

(2:24pm)  
Nope. Is there a particular reason you haven't been talking to me lately?

(2:24pm)  
_I've been really busy with work stuff and friends and... yeah_

(2:25pm)  
If you were busy then why were you wondering why I hadn't been talking to you?

(2:25pm)  
_I thought you might be angry with me or something_

(2:26pm)  
Nope hahah. What are yooou doing?

(2:26pm)  
_With friends doing work stuff, you?_

(2:27pm)  
That was vague. I'm with a friend watching TV

(2:27pm)  
_If I tell you then you would bombard me with questions_

(2:28pm)  
No, I wouldn't  
Okay, maybe I would but you wouldn't have to answer them or tell me that much!

(2:29pm)  
_Me and my friends are doing some really big, important work stuff  
__And I'm not telling you anymore_

(2:29pm)  
:(

(2:30pm)  
_Don't do that  
__I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry_

(2:34pm)  
Fine. Whatevs

(2:34pm)  
_I'm sorry_

(2:35pm)  
Okay

(2:35pm)  
_Don't be angry with me_

(2:36pm)  
I'm not

(2:36pm)  
_Good then_


	11. Chapter 11

**~A/N: This one's a little different near the end~**

* * *

**(WEDNESDAY, 25th April 2012)**

(2:51pm)  
**Mel: Chrisy! I have something huge to tell you!**

(2:52pm)  
What, what, what?!

(2:52pm)  
**You gotta promise not to tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE**

(2:53pm)  
I promise. Pinky promise. Doubly pinky promise that I won't tell ANYONE

(2:53pm)  
**Okay, this is pretty huge... I'm going on tour with Starkid!**

(2:54pm)  
A tour?! Another one?! And you're going?!

(2:54pm)  
**Yes! Yes! YES! And I can get you a good ticket and everything because you're my best friend and I love you**

(2:55pm)  
This is so exciting. Yay! I love you too!

(2:55pm)  
**Annnnd, you're coming to meet them in a couple days!**

(2:56pm)  
Yay! Yay! Yay!

(2:56pm)  
**Anyway, that's all the exciting news I have for you today, you can now go back to your jobless, boring life**

(2:57pm)  
Oh, thanks

(2:57pm)  
**You're welcome!**

(2:58pm)  
-_-

* * *

(3:01pm)  
Hey! Hey, hi, hi!

(3:02pm)  
_You're in a good mood, hey. What's made you so happy?_

(3:02pm)  
Uhhh… nothing! I'm just happy! Aren't I allowed to be happy once in a while?!

(3:03pm)  
_I didn't mean it like that, I just… never mind. What're you doing?_

(3:03pm)  
Jumping and dancing around my house while listening to music! What about you?!

(3:04pm)  
_That sounds fun. I'm at home drinking beer with friends_

(3:04pm)  
Ooh fun! I feel pretty drunk right now! Or high! I don't know.

(3:05pm)  
_Well, that's good_

(3:05pm)  
Have you ever gotten news that makes your whole day better and brighter?

(3:06pm)  
_Yes, I have. Is that why you're so happy?_

(3:06pm)  
Yes! Except this news will make my whole YEAR better and brighter!

(3:07pm)  
_Well, that's some really good news then_

(3:07pm)  
Yep!

(3:08pm)  
_Are you gonna tell me what this news is?_

(3:08pm)  
Nope! It's a secret!

(3:09pm)  
_:( Please can you tell me?_

(3:09pm)  
Nope. I pinky promised my friend I wouldn't tell anyone.

(3:10pm)  
_:(_

(3:10pm)  
I would love to tell you, but I can't. I really wanna tell the whole world right now! But, I can't

(3:11pm)  
_Okay. Will you ever tell me?_

(3:11pm)  
Yep yep yep

(3:14pm)  
_Hey! You're Chrisy, right? I'm Joe's friend, Lauren!_

(3:15pm)  
Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hi, hi, hi! How are you?!

(3:15pm)  
_Are you always like this? I'm good, how are you?!_

(3:16pm)  
Nope. I just got some really amazing news so I'm kinda hyper! I'm great, amazing actually!

(3:16pm)  
_I think I like you already. Has Joe called you yet?_

(3:17pm)  
No, does he want to?

(3:17pm)  
_Well, he doesn't stop talking about you! So, I'm guessing he does_

(3:18pm)  
Really?

(3:20pm)  
_Yes! Okay, so here's the plan; I'm gonna run out of this bathroom I've locked myself in, run into Joe's room so then Joe will follow me in there, then I will lock the door then block it, then I will call you and then hand Joe the phone when you pick up and then l'll run out of the room and go straight home so he doesn't kill me. Sound good?_

(3:20pm)  
Yes! Let's do this!

(3:22pm)  
~Incoming Call: Actor Guy Joe~

"Hello?" I said into the phone, cautiously.

_"Hey, it's Lauren!" _a girlish voice said, _"Here's Joe!"_

_"Hey" _Joe's deep voice came through the phone.

"Hey! How're you?" I asked, sounding a little hyper.

_"I'm good, how're you?" _he asked.

"Great!"

_"You sound like you're great"_ he said with a slight laugh.

"Yes, I am. It's good to hear your voice, you know" I said sincerely.

_"It's good to hear your voice too. I'm sorry about Lauren though"_

"It's okay, she's funny"

_"Yeah"_ and then I couldn't think of anything to say. _Why was it so much easier to think of things to say to him when we were texting each other?_ I thought.

"This is kinda awkies, aye" I said breaking the silence.

_"Yeah, just a little" _Joe laughed.

"Maybe we can talk about..." I thought for a second "I got nothing"

_"Yeah, me too." _he laughed. _He has a really amazing laugh,_ I thought._ "Wait, hold on. I think my friends are listening at my bedroom door" _he said.

"Really, should I be whispering or something?" _Well that was a stupid thing to say._

_"Nah, I think I'll start whispering"_

"But then I won't be able to hear you" I pointed out.

_"Well then maybe we should meet so then I don't have my friends listening to what I'm saying"_

"I-I don't know" I said nervously. I did want to meet him, I really did but I was scared. Really scared.

_"Why don't you wanna meet me?" _he asked, sounding a little hurt and in a way it kinda made me feel guilty.

"I do, I just- I don't know. I'd love to meet you, I just- don't know yet" I managed to stutter out.

_"Okay..." _he said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry"

_"You don't need to be, it's okay" _he said still not sounding any less disappointed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

_"Yes, I'm sure"_

"Okay, good"

_"I like your accent, by the way" _he said.

I laughed, "Thanks, I like yours too."

_"Thanks" _he laughed, also.

"I don't usually like American accents that much, but yours is nice"

_"Really? What don't you like about them?" _he asked.

"They can just get annoying sometimes. It's a good thing we just text each other" I laughed.

_"Hey! I thought you said you liked mine!" _he whined.

"Yeah, I do. I just think I'd get annoying after a while"

_"If I'd known you were gonna be this mean then I wouldn't have kept talking to you"_

"And talking to your friends about me..." I added.

_"What did Lauren tell you?"_

"Things" I said.

_"What type of things?" _he asked.

"Just things"

_"Bad things?"_

"I wouldn't say that they were bad"

_"Would I say that they're bad?"_

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Lauren what she said"

_"Maybe I will"_

"Maybe you should go over to her house right now and get it out of her since I have to go because I have to go to the movies with my friend"

_"What makes you think she's at her house, and is that your way of saying goodbye?"_

"Because she told me that's where she was going and yes, that is my way of saying goodbye"

_"Okay. Well, have fun at the movies"_

"I will, have fun torturing Lauren" I laughed.

He laughed also. I loved that I could make him laugh so easily. _"Oh, I will. Bye"_

"Bye" I said and we hung up our phones.

~Call ended~


	12. Chapter 12

**(THURSDAY, 26th April 2012)**

(11:12am)  
**Joey: So, I heard you called that Chrisy girl? Did you tell her you're you?**

(11:13am)  
_Yeah, I did. Well, Lauren called her and then handed me the phone and ran. And no I didn't_

(11:13am)  
**Well, are you guys at least gonna meet?**

(11:14am)  
_I've asked her SO many times but she doesn't want to. Well, she wants to but I think she's scared. She sounded scared when I asked her on the phone. I have no idea what I'm gonna do_

(11:15am)  
**Why don't you suggest to meet her somewhere public and tell her to bring a friend or something so she's not so scared**

(11:16am)  
_I'll try it_

* * *

(1:23pm)  
How much did you torture Lauren yesterday?

(10:09pm)  
_Well... I let her live_

(10:20pm)  
Well...you took ages to reply. And that's good, I didn't really wanna be texting a murderer

(10:21pm)  
_Yeah, I was busy with work stuff. She's definitely not going to be stealing my phone anymore_

(10:22pm)  
What kind of work stuff? And what did you do?

(10:23pm)  
_Not telling ;) I just... had a talk with her_

(10:24pm)  
-_- Sure you did. I can't imagine you being very scary

(10:25pm)  
_I can be very scary if I want to be_

(10:25pm)  
I still can't imagine it. But I'm glad you've been nice to me

(10:26pm)  
_It's because you haven't done anything to piss me off, and I like you_

(10:27pm)  
Well that's good

(10:27pm)  
_Don't you like me too?_

(10:28pm)  
No, I do!

(10:28pm)  
_Sure you do_

(10:29pm)  
I really, truly do. I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't

(10:30pm)  
_Okay, good. How was the movie?_

(10:31pm)  
Kinda crappy

(10:32pm)  
_You should've just stayed home and texted me instead ;)_

(10:32pm)  
I actually should've, it would've been a lot more entertaining than the movie

(10:33pm)  
_Why, thank you_

(10:33pm)  
What are you thanking me for?

(10:34pm)  
_Didn't you just call me entertaining?_

(10:34pm)  
Oh. I guess I did. Well, you're welcome?

(10:37pm)  
_Chrisy Chrisy Chrisy Chrisy Chrisy Chrisy_

(10:38pm)  
Yes? Is there a particular reason why you're saying my name over and over?

(10:38pm)  
_I just felt like I haven't said your name in a while_

(10:39pm)  
Oh. You're so weird Joe Joe

(10:39pm)  
_Joe Joe?_

(10:40pm)  
I'm gonna call you Joe Joe now whether you like it or not

(10:40pm)  
_I don't usually let people call me Joe Joe but since I love ya I guess it's alright_

(10:41pm)  
:) love ya too bub.  
I don't know why I didn't freak out when you said that you loved me since we don't actually know each other

(10:42pm)  
_Yeah. I was actually expecting you to freak out_

(10:42pm)  
Well, I kinda do love you I guess. I mean you're probably one of my best friends now

(10:43pm)  
_I do too. And you're probably one of my best friend too_

(10:43pm)  
Can I ask you some questions?

(10:45pm)  
_Depends what the questions are_

(10:45pm)  
What's the colour of your eyes?

(10:46pm)  
_Stalker questions?_

(10:46pm)  
They're not stalker questions. You know my eyes are brown from that picture so what colour are yours?

(10:47pm)  
_Blue_

(10:47pm)  
What colour is your hair?

(10:48pm)  
_Brown. But not as dark as yours_

(10:48pm)  
Do you have any siblings?

(10:49pm)  
_Yep_

(10:49pm)  
How many?

(10:50pm)  
_Not telling ;)_

(10:50pm)  
Ugh I hate you

(10:51pm)  
_I thought you loved me?_

(10:51pm)  
Nah, I take it back. I hate you now.

(10:52pm)  
_Well, that's not very nice_

(10:53pm)  
You have a sister

(10:54pm)  
_How do you know?_

(10:54pm)  
She texted me from your phone remember? I just remembered that.

(10:55pm)  
_Oh yeah. It's good to know you forgot that vital piece of information about me_

(10:55pm)  
Geez, I'm sorry I forgot you had a sister. Do you have any other siblings?

(10:56pm)  
_Yep_

(10:56pm)  
You gonna tell me?

(10:57pm)  
_Nope. I'm actually gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight Chrisy, love ya ;) xx_

(10:57pm)  
You're not getting out of this that easy. Night bub, love ya too xx


	13. Chapter 13

**(FRIDAY, 27****th ****April 2012)**

(5:15pm)  
Joe said that he loved me last night

(5:16pm)  
**Mel: He WHAT? That's so so cute. What did you say?**

(5:16pm)  
Hahah I said that I loved him too. We kinda said it casually, though

(5:17pm)  
**Aww. Aren't you two cute? Well, it still counts.**

(5:17pm)  
I think I maybe wanna meet him

(5:18pm)  
**AHHHH! This is huge! Do it. Go meet him and fall even more in love and get married and have babies and ahhhhh I'm so excited for you**

(5:18pm)  
Woah, calm down. I didn't say I definitely did, just maybe

(5:19pm)  
**Oh. Well when you do I'm coming and I'm gonna just stand around the corner or something and look at how cute you guys are**

(5:19pm)  
Ugh. Have I ever told you that I hate you sometimes?

(5:20pm)  
**You hate me, your bestest friend in the whole wide world, but you love some stranger? You're weird ;)**

(5:20pm)  
I know

(5:21pm)  
**Have you talked to him today?**

(5:21pm)  
Nah, not yet. I don't wanna interrupt his interesting life with my boring one

(5:22pm)  
**Well, you do have a boring life**

(5:22pm)  
Hey!

(5:23pm)  
**Just go bother him. If he really loves you he won't care ;)**

* * *

(6:13pm)  
**Joey: So, did you do it?**

(6:15pm)  
_Geez Joey, stop pressuring me! I'll do it when I do it_

(6:15pm)  
**I thought you wanted to meet this chick?**

(6:16pm)  
_I do! I really, really do. She's so nice and beautiful and smart and her laugh is amazing and I just wanna hug her and kiss her and... well... you know_

(6:17pm)  
**You sound like you're in love with her**

(6:17pm)  
_I told her I loved her last night_

(6:18pm)  
**You WHAT?! What the hell did you do that for?!**

(6:19pm)  
_Well, I kinda said it casually and then she said she loved me back and she said that I'm probably one of her best friends and I said she was probably one of mine too_

(6:19pm)  
**But still... WHAT THE HELL MAN? You haven't even met her!**

(6:20pm)  
_I'm working on it_

(6:22pm)  
**Did you mean it? When you said you loved her?**

(6:23pm)  
_Well, I think so. I'm pretty sure I did. I didn't freak out when she said that she loved me back or anything_

(6:24pm)  
**Well that's good I guess**

* * *

(8:33pm)  
Would you call yourself attractive?

(8:33pm)  
_Random question_

(8:34pm)  
I'm continuing on from our conversation last night

(8:34pm)  
_Okay, well, I've been told by heaps of complete strangers that I am. Well... they haven't told me personally but I've seen some of the stuff they write about me_

(8:35pm)  
Really? Are you making this up?

(8:35pm)  
_No I'm not! It's all true!_

(8:36pm)  
Whatever helps you get to sleep at night

(8:36pm)  
_Fine. Don't believe me, but you're the one who asked_

(8:37pm)  
But I was expecting a somewhat normal answer

(8:37pm)  
_That's practically impossible with a person like me. Just wait till you meet me_

(8:38pm)  
And when's that gonna be, hey?

(8:38pm)  
_Anytime you want babe ;) hahah_

(8:39pm)  
That was... the most flirty you've ever been hahah

(8:39pm)  
_Really? Cos apparently I can be pretty flirty ;)_

(8:40pm)  
Really? Well maybe I just haven't noticed until now ;)  
And um, maybe we'll meet sometime soon

(8:41pm)  
_Really?! Are you serious?_

(8:42pm)  
Maybe. We'll see.

(8:42pm)  
_Now you sound like my mother_

(8:43pm)  
Hahah well that's nice  
(8:44pm)  
Do I ever bother you?

(8:44pm)  
_No, of course not. Why do you say that?_

(8:45pm)  
I don't know

(8:45pm)  
_No, really. Tell me_

(8:46pm)  
I just don't want to annoy you so much that you get sick of me and start to hate me while I'm completely oblivious

(8:46pm)  
_You don't annoy me and you never have. I promise I won't get sick of you_

(8:47pm)  
:) thanks. You don't annoy me and you never will ahah  
Well, maybe that's a lie ;)

(8:48pm)  
_Meany_

(8:48pm)  
:D love ya!

(8:49pm)  
_Hahah love ya too_

(8:49pm)  
I'd love to stay up and chat all night buuuut my headache is slowly getting worse and I'm really really tired. So, nighty night Joe Joe xx

(8:50pm)  
_Goodnight Chrisy whissy, I hope your head feels better xx_

(8:50pm)  
Thanks :)

* * *

(9:39pm)  
**Lauren: So, how is she today?**

(9:43pm)  
_Same as she always is_

(9:43pm)  
**Amazing and beautiful and smart and gorgeous and everything that's made you fall madly in love with her**

(9:44pm)  
_I'm gonna kill Joey  
__And I haven't fallen madly in love with her_

(9:45pm)  
**Hahah yes you have. You're probably gonna propose to her as soon as you meet her and you'll live happily ever after and have heaps of cute little american-australian babies together  
**(9:58pm)  
**Heeeeelllllllloooooooo.  
**(10:13pm)  
**Why aren't you replying to meeeeeee?  
****Oh wait, you're probably imagining everything I explained... Carry on, don't let me interrupt you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**~A/N: This one's a bit longer but since it's all in the same day I didn't want to split it up.**

**Jessica682 – I'd written what Lauren texted waaay before you commented pretty much the same thing. How weird is that?**

**And also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite :)~**

* * *

**(SATURDAY, 28****th ****April 2012)**

(8:28am)  
**Mel: Are you busy tomorrow?**

(8:30am)  
Mel, I don't have a job or a life. I'm never busy  
Annnd you just woke me up so this better be important

(8:31am)  
**Oh yeah, true. It is important. It's very important. Are you ready to meet Starkid tomorrow?!**

(8:32am)  
Tomorrow?! But... I'm not ready! I'm not prepared! I... I'm just kidding OF COURSE I'M READY TO MEET STARKID WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT. Although, I'm kinda thinking it might be a bit weird since they're my ex's best friends and everything but then again I've never met them and they don't know I went out with Darren so I guess it'll be okay

(8:32am)  
**Uhh, yeah, great. I'll come pick you up about 1-ish tomorrow? Is that okay?**

(8:33am)  
Yep, that's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sleep for a few more hours

(8:33am)  
**Lazy lazy lazy**

* * *

(11:54am)  
Chrisy whissy? Since when did I say you could call me that?

(11:57am)  
_Well, since I let you call me Joe Joe then you kinda have to let me call you Chrisy whissy_

(11:58am)  
Oh, whatever. I'm in too good of a mood to pretend fight with you about this

(11:58am)  
_What's made your mood so good?_

(12:00pm)  
Talking to you ;) hahah but seriously, you know that thing I was really excited for the other day? Well, I just found out it's happening tomorrow! Yay yay yay!

(12:00pm)  
_Yay yay yay!_

(12:02pm)  
Hahahah

(12:02pm)  
_Hahahahahahah_

(12:03pm)  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah

(12:04pm)  
_Hahhaahhahahhahahhahhahahaah ahhahahhahahaahhahahahahahha hahah_

(12:05pm)  
I win

(12:06pm)  
_How did you win?_

(12:08pm)  
Because I win  
And because you put 2 h's next to each other

(12:08pm)  
_Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh_

(12:10pm)  
Do you mind? I'm trying to clean my house, thank you very much.

(12:10pm)  
_Do you need help with that? ;)_

(12:12pm)  
Have you always been this flirty/seedy? Or am I just noticing this now?

(12:13pm)  
_I don't know what you're talking about sweetie, I was just offering to help clean your house with you ;)_

(12:15pm)  
I think I'll be fine

(12:15pm)  
_Are you sure? Cos you might need a big, strong man to help you..._

(12:18pm)  
Hahah as if you'd help. You'd just manage to make yourself get in the way and I'll have to yell at you

(12:19pm)  
_You'd be too entranced my good looks to yell at me. You'd probably wanna push me onto your bed and...well...you know ;)_

(12:21pm)  
As if  
(12:33pm)  
I'm pretty sure it'd be the other way around ;)

* * *

(5:48pm)  
**Mel: Change of plans, I'm picking you up tomorrow at about 9 so you better be awake!**

(5:49pm)  
Ugh. I'll try  
And also, how long do you think we're gonna be with the starkids?

(5:49pm)  
**I don't know. Why? Have you got other plans? Have you suddenly got a life? Are you gonna ask Joe out?**

(5:50pm)  
I was gonna ask him if he wanted to meet me. I really shouldn't have to ask, I already know he wants to meet me but anyway. I was gonna ask him if he's busy tomorrow or something and if he wants to get coffee or something

(5:51pm)  
**I WAS RIGHT. DO IT DO IT DO IT  
****Just make it for the afternoon. Just to be safe**

(5:52pm)  
Hahah okay

(5:52pm)  
**And so we have time to make you look AMAZING**

(5:53pm)  
What do you mean? I already look amazing

(5:53pm)  
**Whatever you say**

* * *

(7:10pm)  
Joe  
(7:32pm)  
Joe Joe  
(8:03pm)  
Joe Joe Joe  
(8:35pm)  
Joe Joe Joe Joe

* * *

(9:12pm)  
**Joey: When are you meeting her?**

* * *

(9:13pm)  
Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe

* * *

(9:40pm)  
**Mel: Have you asked him yet? What did he say?**

(9:41pm)  
I've said his name a million times and he hasn't replied yet so I won't ask him tonight but I'll ask him tomorrow if he's busy on Monday

(9:41pm)  
**Oh. I'm very disappointed. But at least you have a plan**

(9:42pm)  
Exactly

* * *

(9:52pm)  
Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe  
(10:23pm)  
Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe Joe

(10:34pm)  
_Yeeeeeees Chrisy?_

* * *

(10:34pm)  
_I haven't asked yet. I know she's busy tomorrow so I was thinking about asking her if she was busy on Monday but I think I'll probably ask her tomorrow_

(10:35pm)  
**Joey: Well, at least you have a plan of action**

* * *

(10:38pm)  
Ahhhh Joe Joe, you finally decided to reply. I'll have you know that over three hours ago I was going to ask you something really important but now you've missed your chance

(10:39pm)  
_You were going to ask me something?! I'm sorry! What were you gonna ask me?_

(10:39pm)  
Nuh uh nope not gonna tell you. You're gonna have to wait til tomorrow

(10:40pm)  
_Please tell me! I don't think I can wait until tomorrow!_

(10:40pm)  
Oh, I think you will ;)

(10:41pm)  
_Is it something good?_

(10:42pm)  
Of course

(10:42pm)  
_So, I'll like it?_

(10:43pm)  
I'm pretty sure you will

(10:44pm)  
_Okay, well I guess I can wait..._

(10:44pm)  
Good boy. Now, how have you been today Joseph?

(10:45pm)  
_Good boy? I'm good, except you've never called me Joseph before so that's a little strange. How have you been today, Christine?_

(10:45pm)  
Yes, you are a very good boy. I know, but I thought I'd just try it out. It felt a little strange to say it. I've been very well, except my internet isn't working so I'm about to DIE

(10:46pm)  
_Okay, thanks. I don't really go on the internet that much, well maybe I do, but I guess I might die if I didn't have internet when I really needed it_

(10:46pm)  
Well, at least I have you to talk to while my internet is being a shiit head

(10:47pm)  
_Hahah what would you do if I just stopped replying?_

(10:47pm)  
I WOULD DIE EVEN MORE. DONT LEAVE ME JOSEPH. I NEED YOU

(10:48pm)  
_Hahah, you're very funny_

(10:48pm)  
As are you. But seriously, I may not be able to function if we didn't talk

(10:49pm)  
_I think I'd be able to manage_

(10:49pm)  
That's it! I'm not gonna ask you what I was gonna ask you!

(10:50pm)  
_:O No! Please! I was just joking! Please tell me! I'll do ANYTHING_

(10:50pm)  
Anything?

(10:51pm)  
_Well... maybe not anything. But some things_

(10:52pm)  
I can't really think of anything. Maybe just... don't stop talking to me? I guess.

(10:52pm)  
_Okay, I'll do that_

(10:53pm)  
Yay!

(10:55pm)  
You know what I've never asked you?

(10:55pm)  
_What?_

(10:56pm)  
If you have a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?

(10:56pm)  
_Nope_

(10:57pm)  
So, you're single and lonely?

(10:57pm)  
_I'm not lonely_

(10:58pm)  
Sure sure

(11:03pm)  
_So, that thing that's happening tomorrow? Is it an all-day thing?_

(11:04pm)  
I don't think so. Probs just the morning  
(11:05pm)  
So, do you have nice arms?  
I judge people on their arms

(11:06pm)  
_Again, complete strangers say that I do_

(11:06pm)  
Are you famous or something?

(11:07pm)  
_No. Some people just know who I am and some very nice people write very nice things about me_

(11:07pm)  
You are famous, I just know it  
(11:08pm)  
At least a little bit

(11:08pm)  
_Maybe a little bit. But I don't like to think of myself as famous_

(11:08pm)  
Well that's good. At least you're not up yourself

(11:09pm)  
_Yeah, whatever that means_

(11:09pm)  
It means you're not... you're not up yourself! I don't know how to describe it!

(11:10pm)  
_Okay okay hahah_

(11:11pm)  
I should probs go to sleep. I'm getting picked up at NINE AM tomorrow! NINE! That's early. Well, early for me anyway. Night night xx

(11:11pm)  
_Hahah 9 isn't that early. Okay, goodnight xx_

* * *

**~A/N: I just realised I have no idea how to finish this. Do I stop it once they've met? Or do I keep going after that somehow? Tell me what you think I should do :)**

**And also, the next chapter definitely won't be up tomorrow. Or the next day since I have exams and assignments to do~**


	15. Chapter 15

**~A/N: This is a different format to the rest because there's only a little bit of texting going on. And this might also be the last chapter. Maybe. And this turned out crappier than I wanted it to be.~**

* * *

CHRISY'S P.O.V.

(8:55am)  
**Mel: I'm coming over now. You better be up**

"Hey! Get up!" I woke up suddenly and shielded my eyes with my arm as Mel threw back my curtains. "Get up, get up, get up."  
"Mel," I groaned, rolling out of bed, "what time is it?"  
"Nine," she said as she opened my closet and started looking through my clothes.  
"Why're you here?" I asked, rolling over onto my stomach and burying my face into my pillow.  
"We're going to see starkid today, remember?" she said, throwing some clothes onto my bed. "Go have a shower; I'll be in the kitchen." She walked out the room and slammed the door. I suppose I better get up, I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed and towards my bathroom.

* * *

JOE'S P.O.V.

(9:19am)  
**Lauren: Where are you? Everyone's already here**

(9:20am)  
_I'm coming!_

(9:20am)  
**Well, hurry up!**

* * *

CHRISY'S P.O.V.

To meet the Starkids, Mel said that we were going to some place where they rehearse – I don't really know, I wasn't really listening.

"Hey! Sorry we're late," Mel said as we walked into the room where they apparently rehearse, "but it was her fault," she added, pointing to me. Sitting on chairs and the floor before us were Starkid.  
"It was not!" I said and Mel looked at me, "Okay, maybe it was. But, you didn't text me to wake me up!"  
"I did so!"  
"No, you didn't!"  
"Look at your phone," Mel said and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

One New Message:

(8:55am)  
**Mel: I'm coming over now. You better be up**

"Oh," I said.  
"Yeah, oh."  
"Well, I'm sorry," I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

One New Message:

(9:28am)  
_Joeeee: Hey, you busy?_

I smiled and Mel looked at me confused, "What're you smiling at?"  
I pulled my phone back towards me, "Nothing."  
She looked at me knowingly, "Whatever. Well, this is my friend Chrisy," Mel said to the group.

* * *

JOE'S P.O.V.

Mel's friend looks so much like Chrisy; well, from the picture she sent to me by accident. How will I find out if it's her or not? I can't just go up to her and ask her if she's been texting some random for months. What if I... I'll text her!

(9:28am)  
_Me: Hey, you busy?_

Okay, nothing... yet, I thought, this must be really weird, me staring at her.

* * *

CHRISY'S P.O.V.

Everyone greeted me and introduced themselves so Mel led me over to some chairs which we pulled up to the others and joined the little circle they had made. Once everyone was settled and we were all making light conversation, I remembered Joe's text. I pulled out my phone and quickly typed out a reply.

(9:35am)  
Me: A little, do you mind if I talk to you later?

* * *

JOE'S P.O.V.

After Mel and Chrisy pulled up some chairs, we all started to talk, while at the same time I was feeling extremely nervous. I'm pretty sure it's her. I mean, they look the same and they have the same name! What if it is her? What will I do? Will I hug her? Kiss her? Well, I'd really like to but we would've only just met. While my mind was going a million miles a minute I almost didn't feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and my heart started to race when I saw who it was.

(9:35am)  
Chrisy: A little, do you mind if I talk to you later?

(9:36am)  
_Me: I can see that_

(9:37am)  
What do you mean?

(9:37am)  
_This will sound really stalkerish, but I can see you_

(9:38am)  
That was stalkerish. Where are you?

"Right here" I said across the room, looking at Chrisy.

* * *

CHRISY'S P.O.V.

"Right here." I looked up to see who spoke. It was none other than Joe Walker and he was looking straight at me. The whole room became quiet, looking at us, and I gave Joe a confused look. "You're Chrisy, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said, almost speechless.  
"Well, I'm Joe," he said as he stood and walked towards me.  
"You mean...?" I trailed off gesturing towards my phone.  
"Yep."  
"It was you?!" I asked, standing from my chair and coming face-to-face with him.  
"Looks like it," he said smiling.  
"This is crazy."  
"So, here's my number so call me maybe." Joe and I both laughed.  
"I already have your number," I said and he nodded slightly. We stood still for a moment, staring at each other. "Well, give me a hug then," I said. Joe smiled and wound his arms around my waist while mine did the same to his neck. We stayed in each other's arms until I leant back, looking into his eyes, "You didn't plan this did you?"  
"No, I didn't," I looked at him sceptically. "I didn't! I promise," he laughed.  
"Okay." We slowly broke away from each other and I took a moment to look at him. He looked exactly like the pictures and videos of him that I'd seen, but much better. "Can we...talk for a sec?" I asked.  
Joe smiled, "Yeah, yeah, of course," he said as he led me over to the other side of the room.  
"I didn't imagine you to be... well, you," I said.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well, when I was texting you I just... in my head... I didn't..." I was at a loss for words. How do I explain that I never imagined Joe Walker to talk the way my Joe talked like? "The way you were talking was just... not how I imagined _the_ Joe Walker to speak like.  
"Oh. Well, how did you imagine me to speak?"  
"I don't know... The way Darren used to talk about you, he... well, he never said anything bad about you to make me think you were a bad person or anything. It's just that, he said that you played girls a lot and stuff like that and... well, I don't know what I expected," I said quickly, not making eye contact with Joe.  
"Wait, Darren? You know Darren?"  
"Well, yeah, he was my boyfriend."  
"Darren was your boyfriend? The one who lived in LA and when you went to go see him he was cheating on you?"  
"Yeah."  
Joe reached out and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry."  
I wrapped my own arms around him and laughed slightly, "It's okay. It's not as if it was your fault."  
"I know. He's one of my best friends but I never imagined him to do something like that," he said into my hair. "So, you were the girlfriend that was texting some guy," he said, thinking out loud, "and I was that guy."

Joe and I were still in each other's arms and it didn't feel weird or stupid, it felt nice. In Joe's arms I felt safe, and I don't really know why. Sure, we'd been talking to each other for a while but we'd only just met each other and here we were completely comfortable with being in each other's arms.

"You're a lot hotter in person," Joe whispered into my ear, and I couldn't help it, I suddenly burst out laughing.  
Once I had caught my breath I wrapped my arms around Joe's neck and whispered into his ear, "You're not too bad yourself, bub." Joe's beautiful laughter was all I could hear and I smiled.  
"What if I told you I wanted to kiss you right now," he whispered.  
I smiled and kissed his neck lightly. I leant back and cupped his face in my hands, "I would do this," I whispered before connecting my lips with his.  
The room suddenly burst into cheers and catcalls and Joe and I smiled into the kiss. I moved my hands to the back to Joe's neck, deepening the kiss, while he tightened his hold around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Oh, that's enough!"

Joe and I broke apart laughing and looked over to everyone else who were watching us. I let go of Joe, grabbed his hand and walked over to everyone else and sat down.  
"So, let me get this straight. You were Darren's girlfriend?" Lauren asked as soon as Joe and I sat down next to each other.  
"You were listening to us talk?" Joe asked.  
"Yep."  
"Yeah, I was Darren's girlfriend," I replied.  
"But, he told me that his ex cheated on him" Lauren said, narrowing her eyes at me.  
"Are you serious? I would never, ever cheat. He cheated on me. I went to go see him and he was in bed with some chick," I said and Joe took a hold of my hand. "I don't really care anymore. We were never really good together, I guess. We never used to just talk and stuff. Whenever we did talk it just felt really...forced."

We all started to talk again as a group and also in smaller groups at times. The conversation topics ranged from politics to poop, which was a little weird, but Mel had warned me about that earlier. Soon enough it was lunch time and everyone was starving so we decided to order some pizza.

After we had devoured our pizza Mel decided that we were going to leave; much to Joe's displeasure, and also mine.

"It was amazing meeting you," I said to Joe as we stood just outside the door. We decided to go outside to say goodbye since his friends are such sticky-beaks.  
"It was amazing meeting you, too," Joe said smiling. "I'll text you later?"  
"Okay." Joe and I hugged and then Mel was out the door and pulling me towards the car.

* * *

(7:59pm)  
_I was gonna ask you this yesterday before I met you but, would you wanna go out sometime?_

(8:00pm)  
Of course I would!

(8:00pm)  
_What about dinner? Tomorrow night?_

(8:01pm)  
Yeah, that'd be great. Just name the place and time and I'll be there

(8:01pm)  
_7pm and I'll come pick you up like the gentleman that I am ;) And dress up nice. Not that you don't already look nice all the time ;)_

(8:02pm)  
Okay ;) Thank you, you're so sweet. You always look pretty good yourself

(8:02pm)  
_You're making me blush_

(8:03pm)  
Aww  
Can you tell me where we're going? Or haven't you thought about it yet?

(8:04pm)  
_I know where we're going but I want it to be a surprise ;)_

(8;04pm)  
:(

(8:05pm)  
_It's a good surprise. It's worth waiting for_

(8:05pm)  
Okaaaaay... I guess I can wait...

* * *

**~A/N: I am SO SORRY that it's taken so long to update. School has been crazy, I've been sick and really tired and I just haven't really had the motivation to write, or do anything really. And I've also been doing a lot of stuff for my theatre company that my friends and I are trying to start ( .com(/)legitkingproductions – my lame attempt at advertising), so I've been really busy with that. Let me know if you'd like this to be continued and what you'd like to see :)~**


End file.
